Parabens
by galo com cuecas
Summary: fangs birthday has never been filled with happy memories, but a certain red-headed girl wants to change that and make new memories. fang x vanille i dont think any spoilers are here..please R & R


Alright so I haven't written a story in a verrry long time and this is my first fang x vanille so I hope its not too bad lol. Well let me know what you think and don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks xD hope you like it though!

To Fang, a birthday was never cause for celebration. It was a harsh reminder of her childhood and what was stolen from her on that day so long ago. Ten years prior her parents were taken from her on her birthday by the Cocoon Fal'cie, and her life left in shambles.

Now ten years later scenes from that day still haunt her and every year on her birthday she hides herself from the world, reveling in her thoughts. Though on this birthday a certain red-headed girl won't let her get away so easily…

Fang rests in a cave behind a large waterfall just on the outskirts of Oerba, her eyes closed and for a moment looking tranquil until her green eyes open and tears fall, letting gravity take hold of them. On this one day a year she is vulnerable. The usually strong and fearless warrior lets all her shields down and takes on the form of a helpless child.

She is there for most of the day alone until she hears the movement of feet on the gravel nearby. Out of reflex she grabs her spear and points it toward the entrance, gaining a small yelp from her intruder.

"vanille" the warrior lets out in a sigh "don't creep on me like that ya hear?"  
"Sorry fang I didn't mean to surprise you" the girl says barely above a whisper.

Taking a seat next to her older friend she takes her hand into hers, knowing what is going through her friends head she doesn't bother asking questions, just sits there holding her hand, letting her know she is there for her and will always be. Looking over she brushes the fresh tears falling from the warriors eyes.

"I have a present for you" she says in a more peppy tone, hoping to break the trance her friend has fallen under.  
"you didn't have to get me anything ya know…"  
"but I wanted to I mean it is your birthday and you are my bestest friend" vanilla says as she jumps to her feet and goes to claim the present she left near the entrance to the cave.

Fang looks up to see her holding what looks like a very long item wrapped up in bear fur…a kind of make shift wrapping.

"Happy birthday!" vanille exclaims as she hands her friend the gift.

Fang takes it from her, gently holding it as if it was glass. She slowly starts to unwrap it, her hands shaky. As the bear fur falls off it reveals a new spear for her and fangs eyes widen and light up as she sees the beauty of it.

It's a bit longer than her current one and looks black but in the sun-light it shines blue. She turned it over to see an inscription on the handle of it

"_When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way. Together forever, it's a promise"_

More tears fled to fangs eyes as she looked up to the young girl, words failing to make her way out of her mouth.

"do you like it?" vanille meekly asks, hoping the silence isn't because she hates it and doesn't know what to say.

She didn't get a response in words; instead the warrior stood up and took the girl into her arms, holding her close and tight as if she loosened her grip she would slip from her. Vanille wrapped her arms securely around her, cradling her as she felt soft sobs wrack her body.

"I love it" fang softly whispered into her ear.  
"Im glad, it took me a while to design it and have it specially made" vanille said as she pulled back, looking into fangs eyes.  
"You know you didn't have to" fang replied giving vanille a light bonk on the head.  
Giggling vanille shrugged "but I wanted to" was her simple reply. "And actually, I have one more present for you…but you have to close your eyes for this one kay?"

Fang gave her an odd look before succumbing to her request and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and summoning all the courage she could muster, vanille raised herself a bit higher and placed a soft, brief kiss on fangs lips. It was quick but both could feel a chill travel down their spines to their toes.

"I love you fang, and I'll always be with you, forever, I promise" as she took the older girls hand and placed it on her heart and giving her a warm smile. Behind that warm smile though was complete and utter fear of rejection, but she couldn't hold back any longer, she had to tell the warrior how she felt and pray something came of it.

Silence fell between them for a few seconds and right when vanille was about to open her mouth to apologize to no end she was cut off by another kiss, and fangs hand holding her lower back while the other cradled her neck, holding her close while savoring the taste of her lips.

When they finally broke apart for air they gazed half lided into each other's eyes, a smile for the first time that day graced fangs lips as she finally replied,

"I love you too vanille, always have, always will".

Smiling vanille bounced in place before gripping her into a tighter hug, a small squeal escaping her lips. When they finally pulled away, in the slightest whisper fang said "can you come somewhere, with me?"  
with a smile vanille nodded, allowing fang to take her hand and lead her out of the cave. It was a not a long walk, and not many words were said but they didn't need to be, they knew what each other felt and thought, and their presence was enough.

Arriving at a small clearing vanille saw two stones ahead of her, and upon closer examination a small gasp escaped her lips as her hand came to her mouth. On each stone she could make out a similar word…"Yun".

"vanille, I'd like you to meet my parents…"

In utter shock, vanille couldn't help but stare at the stones, unsure of what to say or if she could even speak.

"Mom, dad, this is vanille…the girl I've told you about" fang said in a low tone, sounding almost like a child introducing a new friend.  
"I just wanted to tell you guys, I'm going to be ok…she takes good care of me, makes sure I eat and heals me when I'm hurt.."

Vanille couldn't help but smile as the tears ran down her face, listening to fang talk to her parents like this. It's a side of her not even the young girl has seen.

When fang was done talking to her parents she turned to Vanille, and paused for a minute trying to find the right words to say.

"When my parents died" she started, embarrassed and slightly unsure "I thought my life was over, I never thought I could be happy again." She paused again, taking a deep breath she started again

"I don't…want to sound like a bad person…but in a way, I'm grateful for where life took me. I mean, I'm sad it took my family from me, but it…it brought me to you, and I feel that it's ok, that I can still be happy because I found someone else who means just as much to me."

When she finished she was staring at her feet, a red tinge staining her cheeks and afraid to look at the young girls face. It was then she felt Vanille's fingers brush under her chin lifting her head so their eyes could meet. She had a gentle warm look in her eyes; it was the look that always made her heart melt and gave her hope for coming days.

"together forever, it's a promise" was all Vanille said before she closed the distance between them once more, silently sealing their promise.

Well there ya go guys hope ya liked it! Please RxR! Have a good day xD

-lindsay


End file.
